specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:Imperador Galáctico
Imperador Galáctico, comumente chamado simplesmente de Imperador, foi um título do dado ao chefe de estado do Império Galáctico. A posição foi formada junto com o próprio Império depois do término das Guerras Clônicas, quando Sheev Palpatine substitui a República Galáctica por sua Nova Ordem. A sede do Imperador Galáctico era o Palácio Imperial, o antigo Templo Jedi, localizado no Distrito Federal de Coruscant. Aparições * *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *"Mercy Mission"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Tarkin'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' * *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Droids in Distress'' livro *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''As Aventuras de Luke Skywalker, Cavaleiro Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte V'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Parte V'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * *''O Império Contra-Ataca: Então Você Quer Ser um Jedi?'' * *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Bloodline'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' Fontes * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Categoria:Império Galáctico Categoria:Títulos políticos Categoria:Títulos de nobreza